Time to Go
by LoveLife4Ever
Summary: Katniss is killed by her own arrow, Prim, Ms Everdeen, Gale and Hazel watch as she and Rue die. What will their last words be. What will Gale do without his Catnip? Sorry for the sucky summary lol. takes place in the Hunger Games. KatnissxGale KatnissxRue KatnissxPrim


Hey Guys I'm Currently working on "Katniss' Last Stand" you should check it out.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, yet lol I never will.

* * *

Time to Go.

* * *

She releases another arrow, and this one does the trick the apples pour from the sliced open bag and begin the trek down the mountain of supplies. She doesn't have time to move when the first mine is set off. Debris flies in the air like fiery rain. The rest of the mines soon follow. One after another after another are triggered and set fire to everything. Most of the stuff is annihilated and turned to ashes that blow in the artificial wind. Katniss who is blown on her back by the force of the explosion props herself up by her elbows. She pushes herself up all the way and flips around so she can crawl. _I must look pathetic on all fours_ Katniss rants in her mind but her legs don't seem to be able to hold her weight. As she crawls away one more mine goes off knocking her on her face making her arrows fly in front of her. As the arrows fly through the air one more mine goes off causing Katniss to do a flip right on to one of her arrows.

Katniss is laying on the ground with and arrow through her stomach as more flaming debris falls to the ground. She starts to cough up blood and she knows this is the time for her to go.

* * *

Rue begins to try to light the third pile of branches and weeds. Having heard the explosions she wears a smile on her face. She can't seem to get the bonfire going so she is resorts to trying the matches instead of the flint stones. As she walks toward the pack that Katniss prepared for her she knows something is wrong. She looks to the side to investigate a rustling in the bushes when she is swooped up by the trap. She screams for help, not just anyone's help but Katniss'. That's when she sees the boy tribute from one, Marvel. She screams louder calling for her ally but no help comes her way just, death. Marvel cuts the rope holding her in the trap causing it to fall down on top of her. She is tangled in the rough netting and she knows there is no use in struggling; her time has come as well. The menacing boy laughs as he prepares the spear to enter her body.

* * *

Prim wakes with the strange feeling that this will indeed be a bad day. She removes herself from her mother's grip waking her in the process. Prim runs to the T.V. and turns it on to see her sister blown back an explosion. She screams as she watches her sister try to crawl away from the bombs. She now knows why she woke with the feeling of dread. Her sister's arrows are blown from her quiver to in front of her. Prim grabs her mom who has silently moved to her side mesmerized by the show before her and her daughter. She sees as the last mine is detonated and her daughter is once again blown on her back but something is different this time. They repeat what just happened in slow motion, as she begins to land an arrow goes through her body causing blood to flow from her pierced through stomach. Prim's legs give way as she watches her sister bleed out from her own arrow; her sister was killed by her own hand and her own weapon. The arrows that helped save all their lives has now claimed payment, her sister. She screams at the top of her lungs as her mother passes out from what she just witnessed. Prim runs from her home to the only place she can think, the Hawthorns.

* * *

Gale awakens from a nightmare, the nightmare he has every night since the reaping, the death of his beloved Katniss. He hears the screaming coming from outside of his poor excuse of a home. He runs to the front door seeing a crying Prim. She runs past him and turns on the T.V. He wonders what is the matter, but he knows now is not the time for asking. He begins to watch the Hunger Games; he sees Rue tangled in a net struggling to get away. He is startled when he sees her give up knowing her time is up. He looks at Prim questionably but she just begins to cry more just like her heart is broken in half, he understands why after he sees Katniss lying in the cornucopia with her surrounded by a pool of her own blood pool gradually gets slower because of the steady stream from her stomach. He screams out but at the same time he sobs, he sounds like a wailing animal begging to be put out his misery. Hazel walk in the room to see Prim curled up in a ball as sobs rack her body and her oldest son Gale on his knees screaming with tears streaming down his face. Vick and Posy who are behind Hazel begin to cry to as the see the screen. In spilt frames they show Rue and Katniss dying simultaneously both bleeding out from their open stomach wounds, weapons still in them. Hazel screams out too knowing this is the end of Katniss, not only just Katniss but Gale who loves her more than life.

* * *

Katniss is beginning to see black dots over her vision; she knows she will die quicker without the object blocking her blood flow. It will be painful but not as painful as a death brought on by the careers. She lifts her arms that now feel like anvils to her gut. She takes the arrow in her hands and grips it tightly; she knows that the blood is making her grip on the arrow lubricated and slick. With a cry of anguish she pulls quickly like ripping off a bandage. She feels her blood pour out of her like a river. She knows it's time for goodbyes.

* * *

Rue begins to cry knowing her family will die without her, her only hope is that Katniss will win. She knows if Katniss wins she will give her family something to survive with. As her vision blurs and her blood is flowing more slowly, she needs to say her last words, her final goodbyes to her family her friends and Katniss. "I love you mom I will miss you. I will say hello to Jubilee and Feather and give them hugs." She coughs up blood and tears begin to flow from her eyes again. "I love you Forest, Leaf and Lavender. I love you Joel if I was not picked I would have married you. Katniss I love you and good luck. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor Katniss. Remember I love you all, goodbye." She closes her eyes hoping she won't be forgotten like the others who died before her as she slips into and oblivion.

* * *

Katniss hears the canon; she knows somehow it was Rue's last lullaby. She begins to cry as blood begins to fill her mouth spilling over making another red stream down her face onto the grass. She feels her lungs constricting, she begins to speak sending more blood out of her mouth onto her face. "Prim I'm sorry I broke your promise, I will not be returning home to care for you, for that I'm sorry. You know I love you don't ever doubt that and never forget me. I love you." She is sent into a coughing fit spraying blood from her mouth as she starts to speak again this time to her best friend. "Gale I'm sorry for not returning, please don't mourn over me. Find someone else and fall in love. I will be waiting for my best friend and hunting partner in the clouds. I love you Gale sorry for not telling you in person, but know I do. Mom I forgive you, for leaving me and Prim to die and for making me loose two parents not one. I will give dad a hug for you and Prim." Katniss' voice begins to break and waiver, her vision begins to blur and everything is becoming dark. She finds it harder to get air into her lungs, she begins to gasp for air. With her final breath she says "I love you all, farewell." She gives them the three fingered salute. Her arm falls just as her eyes close, seconds later the cannon fires signaling the finish of the most beloved friendship and allies in the entire Hunger Games history.

* * *

Gale holds Prim as she cries herself out, after hours of tears, Prim falls asleep. Gale quietly moves Prim off his lap and covers her up with a blanket and puts a pillow under her head. He writes a note to his family and Katniss' mom, Prim, and walks out with his arrows leaving his bow by the table.

As Gale is walking through the forest while he remembers all the memories with Katniss, one in particular makes him cry, but at the same time happiness fills his heart.

"_Slow down Catnip you're getting too fast for me." He yells while panting_

"_Or maybe you have eaten one too many squirrels." She yells back while laughing_

"_Oh yah we'll see about that." Gale begins to runs as fast as he can towards her, his bow and quiver slowing him down, he knows that hers are doing the same. She is looking back at him with a smile on her face the one that she saves for him only. He sees something she doesn't, a fallen tree right in front of her._

"_Katniss look out!" he screams his grey eyes filled with terror as she looks to late and trips over the log and is out of sight. He hears her screaming, he knows what the fallen tree was blocking, a cliff. He bounds over the log while throwing his bow to the side as he slides down the side of the drop of land. He sees her at the bottom unconscious, bloody but breathing. Still the sight of her not moving scares him; he begins to scream her name hysterically. Once he reaches her he crushes her sleeping body in a hug. Once he hears her moan he realizes he is hurting her. But what other way can he show her he has emotion for her without hurting her. A kiss, a sweet, short, simple kiss. He places his lips on hers, savoring her smell, her taste, her feel. When he figures he is done enough to calm him he begins the long trek home every once and awhile sneaking a small kiss on her perfect red lips. _

He finds himself where Katniss and he would meet up to go hunting, he makes a small note if anyone should find him here, it reads, "_For Katniss whom I have loved since 15, RIP. G+K forever." _He puts the arrow in the ground between two rocks so he has less chance of missing it. He takes one last look at his surroundings and grabs a photo out of his pocket. A photo of Katniss in her hunting clothes standing next to him. The only rare thing about this photo is that they are both smiling, he recalls Katniss last words, _"Gale I'm sorry for not returning, please don't mourn over me. Find someone else and fall in love. I will be waiting for my best friend and hunting partner in the clouds. I love you Gale sorry for not telling you in person, but know I do." _He kisses her face on the photo the same sweet love filled kisses he gave to her when he carried her home. He puts the photo over his heart and he knows it his time to go.

* * *

Prim wakes up in the Hawthorn household she is tired from crying all day from her sisters death. She goes into the kitchen to get some water to soothe her burning throat when she spots a note on the table and Gale's bow from Katniss. The note says, "_To mom Vick Posy and Prim, I can't see a life out my Catnip. I am sorry for being selfish but its to much to live with. Take care. Love you all. Gale Hawthorn PS I leave my bow for Prim, so she can have a piece of her sister, my love, Katniss._

Prim runs to where Hazel, Vick and Posy share a bed. She shakes awake Hazel and hands her the note. Her eyes fill with tears but none fall. She knew he would do this for her son is nothing with out Katniss. She tell her son and daughter that the Capitol took their brother Gale and their sister Katniss. "Never let them get away with it bring them down for Gale and start a new life for everyone for Katniss." they nod their heads in understandment and vow that the Capitol will pay, they will pay with their lives.

* * *

Gale falls back knowing it will be over soon. The arrow goes through his heart puncturing the photo in place. The arrow and Katniss are now a part of his heart and body. As he is losing feeling in his limbs he sees Katniss reaching out for him. His face lightens up as he says, "Catnip, there you are I found you. Never leave me again, I love you."

"I promise I will never leave you, we will be together forever. I love you too, I know that now, I will never leave again."

When he grabs her hand his eyes close. One more canon in the heavens is shot; this one is not for death, but for lovers reunited forever through death.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it I was just to make a short one-shot but I got carried away lol!

Love you guys Reviews, Favs, and Follows are greatly appreciated *Hugs*


End file.
